Claws
by Abi2
Summary: Drabblefic about two X-men in a fight. EDIT: Now a series of fics. Enjoi.
1. Chapter 1

He was on his back, panting hard and pouring sweat

He was on his back, panting hard and pouring sweat. He grimaced as he felt his grip start to slip, felt the inevitable puncture of skin by metal. But he held on, wincing only as the other two knives began a slow descent into his shoulder.

"Mon… ami. Wat you doin'? Gambit not hurt you, so why you… ah!… hurt him?"

He panted with the pain of the three claws digging slowly further in, even as he was pulling them out. It was a sawing back-and-forth that was driving him insane. The Wolverine only growled and put more weight into his descent, yellow eyes flashing between lucid and feral.

"You don' leave me no choice…"

He let the charge drift up the adamantium, could feel the shivers of pain he was causing the older man. But, Wolverine would (most likely, anyways) forgive him the pain if it meant keeping him from hurting Gambit. Gambit hoped.

"You don' let go, an I'll have t' blow you, inside out, and then, you'll still be takin' a loooong time t' pull yo'self together then. So GET OFF!"

He upped the amount of kinetic energy, and there was a wounded keening in his ears. He shut his eyes, not wanting to look at the face of someone who he cared about as he blew them up…

The claws retracted, leaving only a burning pain that was quickly healing itself. Wolverine sat back, a confused and pained look on his face.

"What just happened, bub? An' why can I feel my bones humming? What did you do to me?"

"Me? I jus' saved you the trouble o' shish-kabobing Gambit an' goin' after those cowards. They ran, but you weren't in a mood to listen. I tried to talk t' ya, and wat I get? Stuck, like a damn pig."

Gambit spat at Wolverine, but smiled as the older man just stared before cocking a smile.

"You wouldn't have really done it, would you?"

"Dunno. Seems a might bit unhealthy t' Gambit's wellbein' t' do it."

"Well, so long as it's not hurting the great and powerful Gambit…" Wolverine rolled his eyes.

"Merci, I knew you would see it my way sooner or later, mon ami!"

There was a growl and Gambit shot up and ran across the still-smoking lawn to the Mansion, with a grumpy Wolverine chasing him.


	2. Chapter 2

Gambit ran faster, laughing his head off, enjoying the adrenaline rush

Gambit ran faster, laughing his head off, enjoying the adrenaline rush. He knew that they'd be cleaning up the mess on the lawn later, so he might as well enjoy his time as best he could for now. His long legs worked to his advantage, but he was still tired, having expended so much energy fighting and healing from his puncture wounds. No thanks, of course, to the rapidly catching-up Wolverine.

"You get back here you fast little sonuvabitch!" Wolverine snarled, but he was sporting a shit-eating grin.

"Non, homme! I t'ink you gon' kill me if I do that!" He laughed and ducked into the open door, racing under arms and around tired teammates.

"Gambit! What are you—" But Scott found himself talking to air, and then watching a snarling yellow-black streak follow.

"Damn. I'll catch them later. Alright, wounded downstairs, everyone else, let's get cleaning." A collective groan rose from the tired X-men as they hauled themselves out of chairs and out to the lawn.

Gambit was trying to breathe quietly, large openmouthed breaths. He was balanced on the gutter, plastered against the roof. He knew that Wolverine was still after him; his thief's senses were still tingling. 'I'll sound like fucking Peter Parker soon…' He grinned, but held himself still, barely even breathing now.

"I can smell you, bub. Come out and fight like a man… not a damn monkey."

Gambit jumped off the edge, twisted in midair and grabbed the gutter, swinging back into the window, and knocking Wolverine over with the momentum. Even as Gambit let out a triumph, he was flipped, flying down the hallway, slamming upright against the wall. Wolverine crouched in front of the dazed thief, bright eyes searching for signs of pain. He grinned as he put a hand on Gambit's shoulder.

"Well bub, I think I got you on that one. So…"

He pulled back and laughed at the pout on Gambit's face. Then, pulling his hand back, his smacked the Cajun on the side of the head.

"Tag. You're it."

And before Gambit could rise, Wolverine was down the hall and locked in his room, boisterous laughter echoing in the hall.

"Merde!"


End file.
